


Circus

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You and the boys go to the circus for a day.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Circus

You step out of the seer’s tent with a huge grin on your face, your eyes settling on Billy who has been waiting for you with a bored expression. He sighs in relief when he finally sees you out of the tent, _not_ liking staying outside alone, but he soon frowns when he sees how happy you look.

“Got a good reading?”

Your grin stretches out. “Nope. She said I’ll die alone.”

He quirks an eyebrow at your answer. “Why are you so happy, then?”

You just giggle and put your arms around his neck, giving his lips a quick kiss before talking. “ _Cause_ _I put poison in her tea._ ”

He can’t help but chuckle. “That’s my girl.”

He holds you closer to him as he traps your lips with his, your hands instantly going through his hair while his own seem to go further down on your back. You hear him groan, the giggle somehow getting out of you again, and you force him to part ways.

“The big show starts soon, right? Maybe we should walk towards the main tent.”

“Yeah, we should. We just gotta grab Stu on the way.”

You look around, not spotting the tall blond like you usually can. “Where’s Stu anyway?”

“He spotted a knife throwing game while you were in there.” You hum at his explanation, the boy putting his arm around your shoulders before walking towards a specific direction. “He said he wanted to win you a present or something.”

“Awn, really?” A smile settles on your lips as your eyes sweeten. “He doesn’t have too, though.”

Just as you finish saying that, you finally see the blond in front of stand, a knife in his hand with three others stuck in right the center of a target. He stops himself from throwing it when he sees you and Billy, his grin widening.

“Hey, babe!” He waves at you with the knife, almost chuckling like a psychopath. “I’m about to win you the best stuffed animal ever!”

You can’t help but laugh at his excitement. “Go get it for me, honey!”

You see the person standing behind the counter suddenly ducking in fear when Stu throws the knife right at him, the fourth weapon getting itself stuck in the same spot as the other knives.

“ _Yes!_ ” Stu instantly start a victory dance while the owner still trembles when he stands back up.

“C-congratu-tulations…” He puts his hand on his chest, trying to space his breathing. “You can choose any prize you want…”

“Great! Great!” Stu claps his hands together, then turns his grinning face to you. “Which one you want, babe?”

“Hum…” You let your eyes move from prizes to prizes, your mind blowing up from all the choices. “I don’t know.”

Billy lets go of your shoulders to point at something. “What about this one?” He then puts his hands in his pockets. “You like (f/animal), right?”

You turn your head to see a giant stuffed (f/animal) hanging, it’s cute (f/c) eyes staring back at you and begging to be picked. You don’t have to say anything that Stu’s already taking it from the ceiling, the owner not even blinking and just wishing for you three to leave.

“There you go, (Y/N).”

Your eyes light up when he hands you the stuffed animal and you take it in your arms, having no choice but to hug it.

“Thanks, Stu.” You tip-toed in order to be able to kiss his cheek in thanks, still grinning happily. “I love it.”

“And now that you’ve done that, we can finally see the main show.”

“Oh yeah! Let’s go!” You all start to walk towards the biggest tent of the circus, passing a few attractions as Stu turns to you. “How was the reading? Did you get what you wanted?”

“Nah, not really.” You hug the stuffed animal closer to you, a strange glint passing through your eyes. “But I killed her thought.”

There’s a small silent coming from Stu before a loud laugh gets heard.

“Yeah, of course you did.” He puts his arm behind your neck to hug you from the side. “Poison, right? That’s always your method.”

You put a finger on your lips to shush him, only making him giggle while Billy smirk.

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying the main show with all the best and most clichés circus people, the three of you then playing a few more games before everything was closed down due to the seek being found dead in her tent, and also some clowns stabbed behind their caravan.

It’s not because you’re going to the circus that Ghostface is not going to kill, okay?


End file.
